


Kiss me, idiot

by umiwomitai



Series: kiss me - the series [2]
Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, other characters are mentionned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umiwomitai/pseuds/umiwomitai
Summary: Hanbin is just one among Raesung's many streamer friends, and yet, Jaewon notices him immediately. He's cute, and warm, and caring, and definitely more than he lets on.





	Kiss me, idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Yes this is me again, with another onebin story because once I start writing for this pairing, I apparently can't stop anymore. So this is the "prequel" to ['kiss me stupid'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486111) but since it's set before this story I don't think it's very necessary to read it before this one. This is now a series, so (hopefully) some other stories will come (soon...). :) 
> 
> (thanks to my adorable best friend for reading through this and supporting me, and thanks to little Princess Sara for giving me her opinion and reassuring me during the process of writing this)
> 
> (english isn't my first language and i'm a tired uni student, pls excuse any weird/wrong sentence)

**from : sung, 20:36**  
_what time do you get home???_  
_bin & bob are over for game night _  
_can you take us beer on your way??? pls pls ♡_

He stares at the heart emoji for a full minute before rolling his eyes at his screen. He puts his phone back in his pocket without replying, but when he gets off the subway he heads to the convenience store down the street.

It’s cold and the pavement is still wet and slippery from all the snow that kept falling all day. When he steps into the store, the worker is mopping the floor and sighs tiredly when she sees him. He apologises before quickly disappearing in the alcoholic beverage corner. He knows how painful it must be for her but it’s not like he can really take off his shoes at the entrance. He takes a pack of canned beer, knowing full well that Raesung will complain about it, and goes to buy snacks for himself. He looks distractedly at the display shelf for condoms on his way but just shrugs and ends up leaving the store with just drinks and food.

When he opens the door and takes out his earphones, he notices how loud the apartment is. He sighs; he thought it was just a small hang out this time. He probably won’t get as much sleep as he’s planned. He puts away his coat and picks up the grocery bag again. Raesung greets him with a smile and a quick wave, not looking up from the TV screen.

“Got the beer?”

“Yeah.”

He takes it out and puts it down on the coffee table which earns him the complaints of the boys on the couch as he is blocking the view. He looks up at Jiwon, smiling at him, and stares at the other two. He vaguely remembers seeing one of them, but the other one is a new one as far as he’s concerned. His hair is a mess, all dry and uncombed, and his clumsy smile and big nose make him look funny. Somehow, Jaewon is convinced he could look hot if he ever tried to.

“Oh, this is Hanbin, and Jaehan but I think you know him already right?”

“Right,” he mumbles before heading to the kitchen part of the room. “Is there anything left to eat?”

“Two slices of pizza in the microwave, and maybe some chicken in the fridge.”

He groans at the answer but opens the fridge anyway. He’s tired of eating the leftovers of whatever Raesung orders every day, but he’s even more tired physically so trying to actually cook something isn’t conceivable. He eyes the chicken warily, not sure he wants to know how old it is, and decides to just eat the pizza and whatever is left of cereals in the cupboards.

He sits at the table, half watching the other guys play while he’s writing down the grocery list.

“Sung, I have 3 hours free tomorrow so I’ll go buy groceries directly when I leave. I’ll drop the bags at home and just take a quick shower before leaving again, so make sure to put everything in its rightful place.”

“Hm, sure.”

Jaewon isn’t sure his roommate has paid attention to what he’s said but he’s too tired to even try to complain. He just hopes everything will be done once he finally comes home tomorrow.

With a grunt, he stretches in his chair and gets up to grab a bottle of juice from the fridge. From the couch, this Hanbin dude looks at him in what he probably hopes is a subtle way but definitely isn’t, and Jaewon winks at him before retreating in his bedroom. He sits in front of his computer and ties his hair back, preparing himself to spend at least two more hours up studying what he needs to remember for tomorrow.

The occasional noises from the living room help keeping him awake through his late studying session but he will never admit it. He isn’t sure when he actually falls asleep or how he even got to his bed but when he gets up the next morning the living room is empty, except for Raesung sleeping soundly (and snoring loudly) in the couch.

 

* * *

 

 

 **to : sung, 4:17** **  
** _dickhead_

 **from : sung, 5:39** **  
** _go to bed dumbass_

 **to : sung, 5:43** ****  
_fuck you_  
_i’m an adult_  
_i do what i want_

He puts his phone away when Raesung doesn’t answer anymore, and focuses back on his computer screen. He sighs deeply, rushing his hands through his hair for the hundredth time tonight, and empties his cup of coffee. He has to go to work in less than two hours and he still has 2 units to read through and take notes of. Just the idea of having to work all day without sleep makes him want to cry, yet this is exactly what he has to do.

He never actually thought that he could go through a full day of work after pulling an all-nighter and living off only coffee and two triangle kimbaps, but he had foolishly hoped that he could at least arrive home safe and sound before having his nervous breakdown. Turns out, he almost does.

The key word being _almost._

He is in front of the elevator when he tries to put his keys in the button (plot twist: it doesn’t work) and starts literally sobbing in his forearm. He leans on the cold metal door and lets tears fall as he desperately tries to remember how to simply make the elevator open and finally, _finally,_ get home.

“Hm, excuse me?”

He startles at that and turns around in surprise, only to feel his legs give up. He ends up curled up on the floor, somehow crying even harder than before while clutching his keys as if they had the power to protect him from whatever threat is now in front of him. A hand tentatively ends up on his shoulder, patting awkwardly in hopes of making him stop crying.

“It’s… fine. Please stop crying, oh my god, I don’t know what to do…”

After what feels like two eternities, he manages to dry his tears and focus on the person crouched in front of him. They look familiar, almost like he should have recognized them already, but his brain is now empty and only thinks about getting sleep. His frown deepens but he still grabs the other man’s (he’s figured that much) hand and gets up on two wobbly legs.

“Better now?”

“Ugh… ‘m sleepy…” he mumbles with great difficulty, sighing with relief as the other guy leads him into the elevator.

“When Raesung said you were tired lately, I didn’t think it’d be to that extent.”

Somehow, all that Jaewon registers from this, other than the stranger’s hand still firmly stuck around his waist to make sure he doesn’t fall again, is that he seems to know his roommate.

“You know Sungie?”

“Ugh, yeah. It’s… We’re… Well, I’m Hanbin, we met the other day, remember?”

At first, Jaewon is very tempted to answer that no, sorry, he doesn’t actually remember anything except how comfortable his bed is and how tired his body is right now, but then he does remember that other night Raesung was playing with Jiwon, Jaehan (he thinks?) and that other Hanbin guy.

“Oh. You’re the cute big-nosed guy. Yeah. Right.”

Hanbin blushes deep and smiles awkwardly next to him, prying his keys from his too-weak hands, but he doesn’t even notice. His brain is apparently too focused on the flickering lights at the end of the hallway and how it’s been like this for weeks now. Like, shouldn’t it have been fixed already?

He feels himself being dragged inside and he instinctively takes off his shoes and his coat. He ears muffled sounds coming from the living room, or maybe his own ears are making them sound muffled - he can’t really bring himself to try and find out. Raesung must be streaming or playing online since he doesn’t get up to greet Hanbin. It doesn’t even occur to him that, maybe, Raesung simply thought it was him coming back home.

“It’s you, Jaewon?”

“And Hanbin too. I found him crying in front of the elevator?”

“Crying?”

Jaewon definitely ears him groan and complain about it before getting up this time, and he greets him with a faint smile. He isn’t sure about what he looks like at this point anymore, knowing that he already looked awful when he left work, but it must be even worse since Raesung literally winces at him.

“You look like shit. Or worse.”

“Thanks. You look marvelous.”

Somehow, Jaewon is surprised at himself for still being able to come up with such vocabulary in this state. He walks past Raesung to go to the fridge and grabs a can of energy drink and a bag of chips. He’s almost at his bedroom door when Raesung stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

“What are you doing? There is no fucking way I’m letting you stay up one more minute, dude. You look the worst you’ve ever looked.”

“Bullshit, I’ve been worse.”

He knows perfectly well that this is not true, but there is still so much he needs to do and there’s this new book he bought and… Raesung stares at him for a long time, not letting go of him, until Jaewon finally sighs and hands him the can.

“ _And_ the chips. The fuck, dude, go take a shower and I’ll make you something to eat really quick.”

“Ugh, no thanks,” Jaewon mutters with a disgusted face. “I may look like it but I don’t actually want to die.”

“I’ll make it then,” and just this is enough to make Jaewon remember that Hanbin is actually still very here, standing awkwardly next to the entrance with his shoes off and his coat in his hands. “I’m not that good but I can make a soup or something.”

Jaewon looks at him dead in the eyes for a very long time, maybe longer than socially acceptable but he honestly doesn’t care about what is appropriate or not anymore. He doesn’t really understand why this guy has helped him, and now wants to take care of him, but he sure is greatful. Still, his smile is sincere and he remembers how warm his hands were while holding him up, so he simply nods and smiles weakly.

“Thanks.”

It isn’t long until he is laying down in his bed, finishing the bowl of soup Hanbin has just brought to him. He’s gulped down all of it and feels immensely better. This time, he manages to make a full smile at Hanbin when he takes the bowl back.

“You looked really… distressed down there.”

“Ah, yeah.” Jaewon sighs, embarrassed after all of having someone witnessing his little breakdown. “Well, it happens. Sorry you had to see that.”

“Better me than someone else, right?” he mumbles with a shrug and a light blush slowly spreading over his cheeks.

Jaewon simply smiles at him, and he thinks back to the other night he saw him. Back then, he had looked just as awkward and embarrassed about everything Jaewon did, and he has to admit he found it cute. He hadn’t paid attention to him that much and he probably would never have if it weren’t for tonight, but now, looking at him standing next to his bed in his too small bedroom, worry and bangs in his eyes, bottom lip stuck between his teeth, he looks just as cute as he remembers.

“Thanks for worrying about me. I’ll be fine, so you can go play with Sungie.”

“Alright. Just…” he seems to hesitate for a moment, and opens his mouth, almost saying what he wanted to, but apparently decides against it. “Take care.”

Jaewon doesn’t answer, feeling his eyes close even before Hanbin closes the bedroom door.

When he wakes up next morning, no one’s at home.

 

* * *

 

 **from : sung, 17:03** ****  
_ji is buying food tonight_  
_lost a bet_  
_want anything?_

 **from : sung, 18:17** ****  
_jae_  
_answer asshole_  
_or i’ll burn your books_

 **to : sung, 18:24** ****  
_don’t you dare_  
_take me whatever_  
_i’m so hungry i’ll eat anything_

Jaewon feels his stomach growls at the simple idea of eating something and he curls on himself to avoid making too much noise and disturbing the lecture. He still has to hold on until 7pm and then he’ll be able to go back home. He gulps down half of his water bottle, hoping it’ll calm down his hunger for a moment.

 **from : sung, 18:26** ****  
_k_  
_playing with us tonight?_

He looks at the text on the screen for a long time while still taking notes on his computer. He’s not exactly a good player and all of Raesung’s friends are really good ones, so he isn’t too fond on looking like a complete idiot in front of all of them. On the other hand, he hasn’t truly relaxed in a long time, so long he can’t remember, and reading books isn’t relaxing anymore when it reminds him of his classes. So maybe, for once, he can allow himself to enjoy some quality time with friends, food, and something he can laugh about because of how terrible he is at it.

 **to : sung, 18:31** ****  
_sure_  
_who’s playing?_

When he finally gets home, exhausted and tense, there is only Raesung at home, setting up the console they’re going to use for the night. He high fives him as he walks by and drops his coat on one of the chairs. He goes to change into comfortable clothes quickly and by the time he’s back in the living room, the other boys are here. Jiwon places the bags on the coffee table and already starts taking everything out. Jaehan and Sunghoon are fighting over who gets to sit in the big bean bag (joke’s on them, it’s Jaewon’s spot) and Hanbin is near the fridge, taking out the drinks. He looks cute with his red nose and big scarf wrapped around his neck.

He turns around and notices Jaewon looking at him from where he’s sitting on the bean bag and the tip of his ears turns red when he smiles. Hanbin smiles back timidly and comes to sit down next to him on the armrest of the couch.

“You’re playing with us tonight?”

“Yup. I’m not any good though.”

“Oh it’s fine, it’s just for fun after all.”

Jaewon smiles a little more at this, can’t help himself as Hanbin tries is best to make him feel at ease, which is quite ironic since it’s his own apartment.

Somehow, as the night goes on, they all get more loose and Jaewon ends up not losing more often than not. He suspects Hanbin voluntarily letting him win but he doesn’t mention it out loud. Hanbin is now half sprawled on the bean bag with him and half sprawled on the floor, which is probably not comfortable at all, but considering how the others are sitting it’s probably the best option. He also doesn’t say that he likes feeling his body weigh against his, the rhythm of his breathing slowly making him fall asleep when he waits for his turn.

He isn’t sure when he actually fell asleep but he wakes up curled up against Hanbin, one arm settled around his waist to make sure he doesn’t fall while still being able to use the controller. He’s feeling warm, he’s feeling safe, and he’s feeling sleepy, so he cuddles against him a little more, settling his head more comfortably.

“You’re awake?” Hanbin whispers at him.

“Hm. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’m the one who’s stealing your seat after all.”

Jaewon can only smile, content. He’s feeling all mushy inside and out, unable to will his limbs to move and untangle themselves from Hanbin, so he does stay here a little more, until Junhwe (who somehow arrived when he was asleep) starts being way too noisy. Once he’s in this state, Jaewon knows there is no chance to go back to sleep so he gets up as slowly as he can once Hanbin isn’t playing anymore and goes to take a glass of water.

He’s back in his room in a minute and his body is screaming at every single move. Falling asleep curled up in a bean bag isn’t one of his smartest moves, especially when someone else is sitting in that same bean bag, but he doesn’t regret his small nap. He sits at his desk, picking up his book and taking his laptop from his bag. It’s not too late to study.

He falls asleep at his desk, which he regrets even more than his nap with Hanbin, but he smiles when he sees Hanbin sleeping at the exact the same spot he left him the night before. He will definitely regret it more than him.

 

* * *

 

 

 **to : sung, 00:32** ****  
_happy birthday fucker_  
_better be up for party bc we’re going out tonight_  
_well_  
_not ‘tonight’ tonight_  
_but yk_  
_love you_  
_bro_

Jaewon slips his phone back in his pocket before his manager notices so he doesn’t get to read Raesun’s answer until he’s back in the staff room changing out of his working clothes. He’s exhausted and he can feel stiff muscles where he never thought there could be any, but at least he doesn’t have anywhere else to go except home. The thought is sweet and he allows himself to plan his little nap / rest day while he walks to the grocery store.

He knows the way by heart by now, having been here so many times he doesn’t think he could have kept count of it. He likes the little routine, setting pace in his endless days and restless nights. He strolls in the alleys, looking up from his phone only to pick up what he needs, and just like this he’s already out. The sun is rising behind the buildings, somewhere he can’t see, but the city has been buzzing for hours now. It never really stops, and neither does he. In his dizzy daily life, his apartment remains his safe shelter.

Now, he has to admit it’s not really peaceful or an ideal resting place. It’s small and pretty messy, always crowded and noisy. But it also means that it’s comforting and easy to feel at ease in, full of people and full of life. It’s always easier to fall asleep when he can hear Raesung cursing at his game through the wall, or Junhwe’s very loud laugh every three seconds.

He’s grown so accustomed to the noise and the messiness that he feels unsettled when he steps in his apartment and everything is silent. Right. Raesung is spending the morning with his parents. Jaewon sighs deeply and puts his bag down on the table, rummaging through it to pick up an apple and his energy drink. He puts the bottle down next to his bed for after his nap and eats the apple while reading the last chapter of this book he has to read for classes.

He doesn’t get to read more than three pages before he falls asleep. Funnily enough, he’s awakened by the loud noises of people walking around the apartment and speaking with deep voices.

“Raesung’s home…” he groans, stretching his hand to grab his bottle.

He downs it in one go and sits up straight, yawning as Jiwon steps into his room uninvited.

“Oh you’re awake.”

“Hard to sleep when you’re so fucking loud.”

Jiwon looks at him sheepishly but he doesn’t really seem sorry at all; he’s the loudest one whenever Junhwe isn’t around.

“You coming?”

“Hm, let me take a shower first, I’ve slept all day.”

“Good to see you look more alive than usual,” he snorts with a grin, leaving the room without closing the door.

In less than an hour, they’re all out and ready to party. Raesung is in his best mood, Junhwe is ever louder than ever, Jaehan’s jokes are worse than usual and Jaewon feels good. Genuinely good. When they step into the bar, he thinks he might actually take someone back home - or go with someone depending on what Raesung does; the walls are thin.

“It’s been so long since we all went out like this.”

“And it’s the first time Hanbin joins us.”

He smiles awkwardly but happily as they all look at him. When Jaewon locks gaze with him, he winks playfully and almost laugh at the way he almost chokes on his beer and at the reddening tip of his ears. They’ve never had the time to talk about it really, just between the two of them, but Jaewon sure enjoys teasing him. Hanbin is always so collected and assured the rest of the time, he only crumples when he receives too much attention, and apparently Jaewon’s teasing is _too much_.

 

* * *

 

 

 **from : sung, 1:13** ****  
_yoooioo_  
_i m go no ho me_  
_*no homo_  
_**not home_  
_found some1_  
_:)_  
_gn fuc k errrrrrr_

Jaewon cringes at the text on the screen, the light stinging his eyes a little. He pictures Raesung’s smug face and sly grin and can’t help smiling too. Guess at least one person will be having a good time.

Because let’s be real for a second. When Jaewon thought he could take someone home, he didn’t think it would end up being a very drunk Jiwon desperately clutching his and Hanbin’s shoulders. Actually, near the end of the night just after Raesung had abandoned them all to go find someone, he’d planned to go fish a slightly drunk Hanbin and maybe taking his teasing a step further. Every more or less elaborate plan had been ruined, however, by Jiwon almost throwing up his guts on the dancefloor.

Now he’s barely holding on his two legs, alternatively complaining about how he’s going to die, _that’s for sure_ , and trying to kiss either Hanbin or Jaewon. With the boy weighing down both of them, they’re slowly making their way back home, and Jaewon is reminded of this one night Hanbin found him crying in front of the elevator. He’s glad Hanbin’s never mentioned it again, but after it’s not like he really got the chance to.

They stumble in the lobby with great difficulty, and when they eventually manage Jiwon to bed in Raesung’s room, he lets out a relieved grunt. He takes Hanbin to the living room, suddenly feeling hungry. The mood sets down for a moment as he fills the kettles and takes out the instant noodle cups. Hanbin takes a sit at the table after some time, watching him with unreadable eyes.

“It was quite a night.”

“Hm, yeah.”

Neither of them bothers to add anything until they both sit down in front of their bowl. They eat in silence but don’t hold back on glances and sly smiles. Well, smiles come mostly from Jaewon, since Hanbin seems to only be able to blush and almost choke on his food. Once they’re done, Jaewon sits back in his chair, legs up against his chest, and stares at Hanbin.

“Are you- Hm…” He breathes in and coughs, gulping down his glass of water. Now that Jaewon really is paying attention to it, he doesn’t look drunk at all. “Are you tired?”

“Not that much. I woke up late, after all. I’m used to go around tired anyway,” he says in a shrug and notices how all of Hanbin’s frowns at this.

“You should take care of yourself more.”

And Jaewon isn’t really sure, looking back at it, what makes him answer this ; foolishness, tiredness, what little of alcohol he had over the night, playfulness. Or just, very bluntly and very simply, his growing desire for the other boy. He isn’t sure, but it doesn’t keep him from lifting an eyebrow, looking more smug than ever, and saying with a low voice:

“Make me.”

To be fair, he doesn’t think anything could have made him realise the effect these two simple words would have on Hanbin. Of course, if he’d known, he wouldn’t have said it. He still doesn’t regret it, but seeing as Hanbin is _literally_ choking on his water this time, coughing like a mad man and gasping for air, he sure feels a little sorry.

He gets up quickly and stands at his side, soothing him with a hand on his back and another through his hair. Hanbin is redder than he’s ever seen him, even though whether from choking or embarrassment neither knows.

“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t know you’d react like this.”

“It’s… it’s fine,” he answers slowly, still breathing with difficulty. “You sure are something.”

Jaewon bursts out laughing before smiling at him, all teeth and silly feelings.

“That’s one way of putting it.”

“You’re lucky you’re so handsome.”

To say that Jaewon is taken aback by the sudden flirt isn’t really a lie, but it’s not really the truth either. Over the few times they saw each other and spent time together, they have talked and flirted a little, even though the flirt was mostly from Jaewon. So he isn’t surprised per se, but he is definitely glad that Hanbin is finally making a first step.

“Am I?”

Jaewon bends towards him, one hand on the table, but even though he flinches Hanbin doesn’t move away. He doesn’t move any closer either, apparently only able to stare at Jaewon with tumultuous eyes and a sense of admiration Jaewon has rarely ever felt directed at him.

“Of course.”

He doesn’t really think this through, and that is probably the only fault in his plan because when he pulls on Hanbin’s hand to make him get up and stand in front of him, they end up stumbling and hitting the table, and somehow barely holding onto the kitchen counter behind him. However, Hanbin’s hands are around his waist now and he has his own hands somewhere on the man’s body to anchor himself so he decides it wasn’t that much of a bad idea.

“Oops, sorry.”

“It’s fine. You’re really thin, though.”

Hanbin says this on the same tone Jaewon has learnt he uses when he he wants to pretend he’s detached from the topic, and his whole face starts frowning. He doesn’t really think about his appearance other than what his hair and skin look like, but he has to admit he’s been on the thin side lately.

“I don’t really gain weight easily.”

“Or you just don’t eat properly…”

It’s Hanbin’s turn to have his whole face frown and Jaewon starts feeling uneasy. It’s not like he isn’t used to having people worry about him. His mother does this a lot, and so do his friends. Even Raesung, in his own way, knows how to show his concern. But it’s different with Hanbin. Everything feels different with Hanbin. Standing there against him, in the living room, with the noise of Jiwon snoring in the room next to them and Hanbin’s eyes studying him ever so closely, he feels like a stranger in his own house. He feels like a trespasser who just got caught and has to confess all his faults.

Strangely, he doesn’t mind, so he averts his eyes when he answers but answers anyway.

“I’m fine.”

“I… It’s probably not my place to say anything, but you’re clearly not.” Hanbin breathes in softly, raising a hand to put a stray strand of hair behind his ear. The touch is soft, softer than Jaewon would have thought, and it almost makes him blush. It does make him shiver, however. “You should take care of yourself more. It’s so much better to see you happy and smiling than exhausted and crying.”

With this, Jaewon realises just how much Hanbin has been paying attention to him. How he remembers the little details, how he’s apparently able to pick up the little things that tell how he is feeling and what he is hiding, how much he cares about his well being. And it doesn’t sound empty, it doesn’t sound selfish, it doesn’t sound interested.

It sounds genuine and sincere. It sounds soft and delicate. It sounds like care and something a little more powerful, a little more dangerous, a little more daring. This whole exchange is so intimate Jaewon almost starts crying. He holds himself together for the sole reason Hanbin still looks incredibly hot in the dim light of the living room. Like, he can’t ruin the mood with his emotional breakdown _again._

“You really like watching now, do you?”

“Who wouldn’t? Just watching you smiling is enough to make my days brighter.”

“I didn’t know you were so cheesy.”

“Only for you.”

Jaewon can’t hold back his disgusted face but makes up for it by tickling Hanbin on his sides.

“So you’re ticklish. I’ll make sure to remember this for later.”

“For later?” Hanbin mumbles with one of his signature dumb smile.

“Yes, dummy, for later,” Jaewon answers with a bubbling laugh. “Now kiss me, idiot.”

Though he seems a little frozen at first, Hanbin ends up kissing him just like he’s asked, and it doesn’t feel like anything crazy. It doesn’t feel any more special than any other kiss he’s ever shared with anyone else. It doesn’t feel like he’ll never get tired of it. But himself, inside, he sure is feeling different, and in this exact moment it’s all that matters.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's not quite I'd imagined it would be but I like it like this just enough to post it so here you go. Come talk to me if you want, and thanks for reading so far! See you soon, and until next time, take care!
> 
> [tumblr](https://umiwomitai.tumblr.com) [twt](https://twitter.com/_tildawn) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/umiwomitai)


End file.
